amor complicado
by keysha12
Summary: Shun es una persona con un secreto y una vida muy dolorosa quien ha compartido una historia con Alice una y otra vez pero solo el lo recuerda
1. Chapter 1

Amor Complicado.

Pov escritora

Una noche se podía observar a un joven, el cual respondía al nombre de Shun Kazami, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel albina, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y unos ojos color ámbar. El chico aparentaba uno 18 años.

-Hey, oye Shun- grito un joven peli castaño

-Que quieres Dan- dijo algo fastidiado

Dan Kuso, cabello castaño, ojos rojo vino, alto, piel blanca, buen cuerpo y 18 años de edad.

-Nada solo quería recordarte que Runo nos presentara a su amiga- le respondió

-Y tenemos que ir por- dijo sin ningún interés

-Pues porque si no nos golpeara- dijo con cara de susto

-corrección te golpeara a TI- dijo Shun

-Sí pero si lo hace entonces yo me la pasare quejándome contigo- le dijo como si lo amenazara

-Bien, pero solo porque sino tendría que pasar más tiempo del necesario contigo- dijo más que fastidiado

Al día siguiente

-Porque rayos tardan tanto los chicos- dijo cierta peli azul

Runo Misaki, 18 años de edad, cabello azul en dos coletas hasta los codos, alta, ojos verde esmeralda.

-Tranquila Runo no importa- dijo una chica peli naranja

Alice Gehabich, 18 años de edad, peli naranja con el cabello hasta la cintura, alta, bonita.

-Oye, hay están- dijo una chica peli plateada

Julie Makimoto, 18 años de edad, cabello plateado agarrado en una cola de lado, alta.

-Hola, que hay- grito Dan desde que llego

-Llegaron tarde-dijo Runo enojada

-Si, como siempre fue culpa de Dan-dijo Shun quien llego con los ojos cerrados

Pov Alice

-Quien es el- pensó al ver al ojiámbar


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Alice

Cuando los chicos se estaban acercando Runo se acerco para reprocharles y yo me quede estática mirando al ojiámbar luego Runo los acerco.

-Miren chicos ella es Alice-dijo Runo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir.

Pov escritora.

Después de que Shun se fue.

-Discúlpalo Alice, Shun a veces es raro- dijo Dan disculpándose por Shun

-Oh, no importa luego podre hablar con él- dijo Alice- Yo debería de disculparme por incomodarlo- bajando la cabeza.

-Ahí no Shun siempre es así no fue por ti- dijo Runo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-De todas formas me gustaría hablar con él- dijo aun apenada

Pov Shun

En un bosque cerca de la cuidad

-Cada 18 años, cada 18 años-se repetía mentalmente-POR QUE-grito como si lo estuviera torturando y aunque nadie lo supiera así era.

Luego saco de su bolsillo una foto de Alice pero era diferente estaba en blanco y negro y a pesar de de dar a notar que era antigua estaba en perfecto estado.

-Yo solo quiero protegerte- dijo para luego acariciarla y darle un beso

-Shun- escucho que alguien lo llamaba y el sabia quien reconocería esa voz entre mil idénticas y si era Alice.

-Que haces aquí- dijo fingiendo frialdad pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

-Es que queria disculparme si te incomode- dijo Alice se forma inocente

-No, no fuiste tu es que tenia que irme-dijo

-Vaya no puedo mentirle aun despues de tanto tiempo-pensó

-Te habian dicho que no sabes mentir- dijo con cara de tristeza

-Lo siento, es que me recuerdas a una persona muy especial para mi es todo- dijo-De hecho cualquiera diria que eres una reencarnación, unnr.

-Si porque eres- pensó

-Oh no sabia ella murio-dijo con pena

-Si hace mucho-dijo con tisteza-hace justo 18 años-pensó.

-Bueno supongo que si deberia dejarte solo para que pienses-dijo

-No sabes como me gustaria que te quedaras conmigo-penso Shun


	3. Chapter 3

Después de lo que había pasado los chicos fueron a casa de Marucho al día siguiente hay estaban

Marucho Marukura, 17 años de edad, rubio, baja estatura, ojos azules con lentes de montura roja.

Mira Clay, 18 años de edad, peli naranja hasta los hombros, ojos azules, alta.

Ace Grit, 18 años, peli verde, cabello corto, ojos grises, alto.

Todos se presentaron y se sentaron en la terraza, luego Marucho les invito un poco de té.

-Oigan chicos que tal si antes de empezar las clases otra vez nos vamos de vacaciones a una casa de campo que tiene mi familia en Cozumel/si es una isla real/-dijo Marucho

-A mi me encantaria conocer esa isla dicen que es increible- dijo Alice con los en forma de estrella

-Guau Alice nunca te había visto tan emocionada-dijo Runo

-Pues la verdad si me gustaria volver a Cozumel es una isla preciosa y me encanta poder visitar las piramides mayas- dijo Shun sin mucho interes

-Tú alguna vez fuiste a Cozumel-dijo Dan sorprendido

-Si hace mucho, es fascinante- dijo Shun aun del todo tranquilo

-Entonces vamos- dijo Marucho

-Pero primero hay que pedir permiso-dijo Alice

-Si es cierto- dijo Julie

-Bueno hoy es miercoles asi que nos iremos el lunes-dijo Marucho

-Sip, tienes razon- dijo Ace


	4. Chapter 4

En casa de Alice

-Please abuelo, ¿Puedo ir a Cozumel con mis amigos los padres de Marucho irán?- suplico Alice

-Claro que si- dijo Michelle

-Por favor abuelo se que nunca he viajado sin ti pero todo estará bien- pidió otra vez ignorando a su abuelo

-Si puedes ir- dijo de nuevo

-Si, gracias-dijo y se fue a arreglar sus maletas

En casa de Shun

¿Que rayos tengo en la cabeza?-dijo para luego arrojar una almohada

-Se supone que debo alejarme de ella no pasar todo una semana junto a ella-dijo cada vez más molesto sigo mismo

SC/conciencia/¿Cómo si quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, con sus ojos, con su esencia con su dulzura, con...?-sacudio la cabeza

SP/persona/Shun por favor deja de pensar en lo perfecta que es desde sus ojos hasta su nombre Alice- dijo para luego volver a iniciar una lucha con su conciencia y tratar de dormir.

El dia antes del viaje todos ya estaban listos

Alice vio dos libros que le llamaron la atención uno ya lo habia leido y desde entonces era su favorito llamaba Lo complicado del amor

y el otro se le habia dado su abuelo pero no lo habia se llamaba Él entre nosotras/es mi favorito no me resisti/metio el primero en su maleta y decidio empezar a leer el otro.

El dia siguiente

-Que raro Alice nunca llega tarde- dijo Julie desesperada

-Ahi esta-dijo Runo mientras la veia divertida por la desesperación de la chica

-Yo la ayudo-dijo Shun mientras se iba a alcanzarla

-Dejame yo las llevo -mientras tomaba sus maletas

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Hump-dijo Shun y Alice lo siguio triste

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo Runo

-Es que me distraje con un libro- dijo Alice mientras subia al jet de Marucho

-¿Y cómo se llama el libro?-pregunto Julie mientras se sentaba

-Oh, Él entre nosotras-dijo Alice acomodándose al lado de Shun

-Yo lo e leido se trata de una chica que cuenta su romance con un chico que tocaba el piano al cual conocio durante 90 dias pero se enamoro de el y viceversa aunque al fina el muere en un incendio-dijo Shun y todos exepto Alice se le quedaron mirando

-Guau es más interesante de lo que pense-dijo Alice

El resto del viaje Shun se retiro y Alice lo siguio luego se la pasaron conversando, hasta que Cato dijo que iban aterrizar asi que asegurarse.

Cuando llegaron confirmaron lo que habian escucha he imagina do que Cozumel era una isla hermosa


End file.
